A Brother's Nightmare
by CJ7
Summary: Darry has to lock his doors. Johnny can't sleep in the lot. When children turn up missing and dead in Tulsa who is going to be the next victim? I took Sunny out of this, just to let you guys know.
1. Chapter 1

"Darry, Hurry up." My littlest brother half whined. He had a cigarette dangling from his mouth. I wondered briefly how the hell Johnny and Curly had gotten a hold of bikes but they did.

I brushed Pony off. "Johnny, adjust that chain or it will come off. Let me get the chair off Soda's old bike it's probably better than that one anyways." I let Pony's bike drop to the ground. I got the chain off, and switched to Johnny's before going back to Pony's bike.

"How come you ain't at work?" Pony asked. I frowned. "You're working the late shift again!"

I nodded. "Here kiddo where you going?"

"You know that place where that building never went up. They have dirt piles."

Ramping, I see. "Okay be back when the street lights come on. Got it"

"Yeah" He hopped on his bike.

"Don't come back too banged up please."

Dally let out a weird laugh. "Now tell him not to get dirty and not be a kid."

"Okay thanks." Pony

"Ponyboy Michel put the cigarette out when you ride. My god kid you ought to have a helmet on."

"You know he heard you right." Dally smirked as Pony and Johnny rode off; Pony ignoring me.

"Yeah, he's been spending too much time around you."

"Someone needs to be a good influence on the kid."

I glared at Dallas. I had wrapped his ribs last night when he came home. He and Tim had gotten into a fight. I rolled my eyes. "I think I wrapped those ribs a little too tight."

"What ever, I'm taking their bed."

Well I had time to kill before work might as well catch up on what's happening in the world today. I screwed that idea for the Steelers game. I was interputed during an interception with a knock. I glanced outside of the shade to see a nice van. "Shit" I murmured to myself. Soda had spent the night at Two-Bits last night and Pony just took off and I had a banged up greaser in the boys room sleeping. This defiantly wasn't a good time to visit from the State. "Coming"

I swung open the door. "Hi" I said to a raven haired lady. She had a frantic look on her face. I remembered that look my Mom wore it when Soda forgot to call after he went horseback riding. She wasn't from the state. She was wearing a skirt and a sweatshirt. It was a little cold at nights as fall approached. "Can I help you?"

"Is Ponyboy home?" She asked.

I raised my eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"I'm sorry, I'm Ryan Jacobs Mother, are you parents home?"

I never heard of Ryan Jacobs. "Ma'am my parents are dead. If Ponyboy did something wrong I'm his guardian."

"Ryan didn't come home yesterday. He and Pony worked on a project at the library downtown."

I got the urge to tell her no, that the snot nosed little brat left the library to play baseball when the project was half done. That kid was a little socs I knew his brother from my high school days and I hated him too. I couldn't help sympathize with her. I shook my head. "Ryan left the library before Pony did."

"Pony was the last one to see him. Is he home, I just want to ask him a couple of questions?"

"He went biking with a couple of friends; I'm sorry." She looked near to tears. I opened the door a little wider. "You can come in. I'll sit Pony down and talk to him the second he gets home. I'll call you let me get some paper." I left her standing in the living room. "Here write it down. Did you call the police?"

"Yes" Here this is a picture of him. "If you could just show it to people."

My gut felt like it had a brick inside of me. "Yes, ma'am."

"Tell Pony thank you. Ryan has trouble in science; he always talked about how Pony was just so smart."

I nodded suddenly I wanted to find this kid more than ever I wanted my brothers home. I watched her disappear. I looked at the picture of the kid. It was one of those school pictures. He had black hair with buzz hair cut and nice clothes.

"Hi Darry!" Soda came bouncing in cheerful as usual.

"Hi buddy, could you and you're brother possibly stay in tonight?"

Soda looked at me funny. "Yeah the guys are coming over to play a game of poker."

I glanced at the picture in hand. "Okay"

"Sodapop, come out here for a minute."

Soda walked out of the bathroom shirtless. "What"

"Pony tell you anything about Ryan Jacobs?"

"Just that he left Pony to do some project."

I smiled. "Alright"

I went to work before Pony got back. I couldn't let the ladies face slip out of my mind. This was Tulsa bad things didn't happen here bad things happened in places like Detroit, New York, L.A. not country ridden Tulsa. I turned the radio up so I would stay awake. I wanted a hot shower.

I could hear the commotion from inside the house. "What the hell is going on?"

Dally shrugged. "I'm not taking part you can beat them not me."

I looked down on the ground to see spots of red. "What's on the carpet?" I screamed coming into the kitchen. Steve had an open bottle of what looked like to be Brandy or something.

"Blood." Soda moved from the counter. "We didn't have any disinfectant"

"So you through you could use liquor what are you trying to do kill him?"

"Stinging is going to be better than infection." Steve muttered.

"Steve, back away from my brother before I through you same with the rest of you."

The trouped passed I smacked them all in the back of the head except Johnny. "You take a seat" I briefly heard Steve mutter something along the lines of Pony needing to toughen up. "Steve, when you were thirteen you cried after skinning you damn knee. It doesn't look like Pony's shed a tear." I heard the roaring of laughter and Two-Bit had enough to say to make Steve tackle him.

I sighed as I soaped down a rag. "What'd you do?" I asked Pony he scraped up his back pretty good and the side of his face.

"Fell on rocks."

I rolled my eyes. "Ponyboy, you aren't supposed to ride you're bike on rocks. I shook my head."

"It's fun." He mumbled.

"Yeah, scraping half your skin, real fun."

"Not like you never fell off your bike before." I smiled, he was right. I'm sure I was stupid and made the same mistake he did. It was time like this that really reminded me that Pony was still just a kid. I wiped down his face and back. I wanted nothing more that to go back to my childhood days.

"Did you get you're homework finished?"

"Yes"

"Johnny you can join the others. I just needed to make sure he didn't make up a total lie." Pony went to hop down off the counter. I stopped him. "We need to talk."

"I won't ride on rocks any more. We were having a contest to see who could jump the furthest and"

I held my hand up to stop him. "That's a different conversation." I said sternly.

"What'd I do?" He questioned.

"A lot of things just look at me in the eyes." I waited until his eye caught mine. "Pony, Ryan didn't go home, before he left the library, did he say anything to you about where he was going?"

"To play baseball."

"Where and with who?"

"Friends I guess and I don't know?"

"Ponyboy listen to me this is serious, try to remember and to think."

He shook his head. "Darry honest, he said he was tired of working on the project and that he was going to place baseball and he'd give me a couple of bucks to finish myself."

I didn't know about the money part. "I wasn't really good friends with him, he picked me when we drew names out of a hat for partners."

"Alright kiddo, I believe you." I wanted to hug him or something but I had the chills. I doubted he'd even let me hug him in front of the gang.

"Is he going to be okay?" Pony asked me like I had the answers to the worlds unknown.

"I don't know." He put his head down starring at his shoes. "You can go in the living room now."

"I don't want to." He leaned over to peer at the gang, and then sighed.

"Come on, we'll go lay down in my room." I helped him off the counter. "Soda, keep it quite."

I stretched out on my bed, so much for that hot shower. I guess I'd wait until tomorrow. "Crawl over here." I patted the bed beside me. He crawled next to me.

I faded off to sleep the next thing I knew I had two cops standing on my bed.

"I'm sorry to disturb you. I have to ask a couple of questions to the boy?"

"This about Ryan?" I asked.

"Yes it is. We had a child a few weeks ago turn up missing two days later she was dead. The killer was still never caught. We just need some answers."

"Son, I need you to tell me the truth okay?" The cop was talking to Pony like he was a little kid. "Where did Ryan go before he left the library?"

"To play baseball, that's all I know, he didn't tell me where or who with." Pony answered.

"Where you and Ryan close?" He asked.

Pony shook his head. "No, I barely talked to him."

"Would Ryan have reason to run away?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Thank you." The showed themselves out. There was a killer in Tulsa. My heart for sure was going to come out of my chest.

"I don't like this?" Pony looked up to me.

"I don't either, baby. I don't either."

A/N so this is the beginning of a new story. I can't decide if I want to write Sunny in it or not. I know it'd be a little weird since I originally wrote him after the book and this is pre book but I'm rather fond of him, and it seems as if others are too but what do you guys think? I may write him in next chapter as coming from a trip or something.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey guys," I said. I tossed my tool belt on the table. "Soda what'd you make for dinner?" I asked walking in the kitchen. I peaked under the plate that was wrapped in foil. "That's cute." Green eggs and ham.

"Darry, we have a problem." Soda edged himself into the kitchen.

"What is it?" I threw down my green eggs.

"Pony locked himself in his room. He won't come out, I even put a plate next to the door and he's not opening it, he won't eat and he's been in there all day!"

"Can't blame him for not eating." I muttered. I knocked hard on the boy's bedroom door. "Pony you alright?"

"Go away!" He screamed.

Two-Bit approached the hallway. "Maybe he's looking at a dirty magazine; you know he's at that age."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut it. Ponyboy, can you at least tell me why you want to lock yourself in there?"

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because I'm Darry, and I get the privilege of knowing everything."

Soda and I waited for an answer, there was nothing? "Fine, do your homework while you're in there!"

"Darry, I don't think that's going to get him out." Soda said. He looked hopeless at me.

"Pony you have until Soda needs to go to bed, and then I'm taking the hinges off."

If he wanted to lock himself in his room then I was going to let him. Hell, I almost wish it'd be Soda, then maybe I'd get some quite time. I shook my head. This place will never be quite. I haven't had time to myself in months. I dragged myself into the kitchen and ate the green eggs and ham. I flipped through the bills for this month. Social Services would be here to check up on us soon. One more payment and the funeral would be paid off. I looked down at my hands, I gave myself a couple more cuts; talk about dirt underneath the fingernails.

I went to go change. I stepped foot in time to see Pony peak his head out but he couldn't make it in time. I crossed my way into his room. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Ryan's dead." He answered.

I sighed. I knew Ryan turned up dead but I didn't think it'd affect Pony this much. "It's my fault."

"How is it your fault?"

"I let him leave the library." Pony looked up at me. I could the scrapes on the side of his face from the fall yesterday. I couldn't help but smile. He just looked so small especially sitting down when I was towering over him.

"No, Ryan knew better than to go out alone, no one's blaming you, Ponyboy."

He shook his head. "Yeah they are at school. I had to put up with their crap all day!"

"I think they are just scared."

"Everyone's scared." He said. "Except you."

God, he had no clue. "You do your homework?"

Pony pointed to his desk where a stack of school books were. "Finished it three hours ago."

"Good boy"

(Soda's P.O.V)

"Darry!" He was in the house somewhere; I wasn't sure where so I screamed loud enough for him to hear me.

"Soda, don't yell like that. I already have a headache." He came into the living.

I waved my hand at him and kicked my shoes off. Bugs Bunny was going to come on any minute and if I beat Two-Bit I'd get to watch the entire thing. I changed the channel and went to sit down when the news interrupted the theme song.

"Breaking news! Michel Tosh a 16 year old boy is reported missing for the past twenty four hours. The boy never made it home from school."

I jumped when I felt someone touch me. "He was in my class." I said. I looked up at my older brother. "Do you think they'll find him?"

Darry didn't say anything. He just squeezed me. "We need to go get keys made."

Darry was going to lock our doors. I watched as they flashed a picture of Michel across the screen and then Bugs Bunny came back on.

"What the hell is that?" Two-Bit cried. "That isn't the mouse."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Here you bum watch Mickey. I need to do something."

I was going to have to wait a while. I had to wait until Darry went off to his PTA meeting. We were outside playing a game of football when he left. "Guys, I'll be right back; I have to get something."

I went down into the basement. We never went hunting anymore, not since Dad died. The gun cabinet faced the wall like always. I turned it slowly hearing it squeal on the floor. I unlocked the cabinet and grabbed a gun. It felt heavy in my hands. I haven't held a gun in a long while. I loaded and brought it to my room. I put it under the bed. There was one thing that was never going to happen; no one was going to hurt me or my brothers.

"Soda, what are you doing?" Steve asked.

I whirled around wondering if he saw what I had. He was looking at me like I had grown another head. "Come on; let's win before Darry gets back. You know Pony and Johnny always get him on their team."

Darry's (P.O.V)

I had been to meet the teacher night, and even open house. There was nothing scarier than a junior high PTA meeting. My parents went every now and then; but I had never been to one. In fact my last run in with a teacher was Soda's math teacher and boy was she ever ticked.

"Darry, what on earth are you doing here?" I knew the voice.

I spun around. "Well, I thought I maybe should come."

Mrs. Matthews smiled. "It's not easy in there."

"I bet."

I walked in to the gym where the meeting was being held.

One dark haired man looked up at me. I was going to guess that he was some kind of leader. "Boy, this isn't a frat party." He said to me.

"That's good, I wasn't planning on parting."

"Jim, hush." Mrs. Matthews hissed.

"No, we discussing a serious matter here today, junior."

I hated when people called me junior, my Dad is the only one who can call me that. This guy was looking at me like I was some kind of little kid.

"Do you have a name and reason to why you are here?"

"Darry Curtis, My brother goes to this school and well I'm his guardian seeing how my parents died two months ago."

The man paled. It was very easy to guess that his little snot nosed brat was probably a soc. "Have a seat son."

I hated when people called me that too.

I walked Mrs. Matthews to her car. I sat around for an hour and a half to be called degrading names like junior, boy and son and our final solution was to have a police officer come to our school talk about safety and make sure no children were walking by themselves. If I was smoker I would have gone through a fucking carton.

Mrs. Matthews looked me up and down the way she did when I was a little kid. "Look at you, I remember when you're Mama brought you home. Now, you're all grown up. Your parents would be real proud of you."

"Thank you."

"You don't let those people get to you. They don't know what its like to be good, hard working people. We try to raise our kids right give them what they need. We get looked down upon because our clothes aren't perfect and our jobs aren't always" She paused for a second. "Moral;" she put her hand on my face and brushed her thumb across my cheek. "You love those boys and that's the only thing that matters. You aren't junior, son or boy to them. In their eyes you're always big and always the hero. You remember that."

I nodded. She was right; I was always the big brother no matter how many times those stupid soc in there put me down. "I will thank you."

I unlocked the front door to find Johnny and Steve on opposite ends of the couch. They'd have no reason to leave here. I walked down the hall and pushed open the door to their room. I leaned on the door room. The moon had created a white wash over their faces. It was weird Soda looked so delicate when he slept, yet Pony looked like he was a solider over in nam trying to sleep. They were safe, completely safe nothing could get to them. This was the only time when they were right in front of me that I realized they were perfectly okay.

"I don't understand what's so exciting about them sleeping." Dally's voice came from behind me.

"Means more than you'll ever understand." I mumbled not bothering to look back at him.

"Stick around tomorrow, I'm getting keys for everyone since we are locking our doors."

Dally looked at me. "Coming from New York, this stuff only happens to people who are stupid. No one in their right mind if going to just prance into the house and take your brothers."

"I'm not taking the chance." I said. "Not with three kids missing and two dead."

"Darry, don't beat yourself up"

"Shit" I interrupted him. Pony sat up in bed with his eyes clothes and his face drenched in sweat. He was biting his jaw down hard. I felt bad for the poor kid because ever since Steve started sleeping here a lot more along with Dally and Johnny, he was afraid to scream and cry when he had nightmares instead he'd do it to himself. He was biting down so hard I was surprised his jaw didn't snap at the tension.

"Baby, shah." I whispered. I picked him easily off the bed. I heard the door shut and I thanked God that Dally was wise enough to leave. He dug his face into my neck. I knew the water works were coming next. I rubbed the back of his head. I hated this. I swayed back and forth for the sake that he wouldn't know that I was freaked out by his dreams. I hated not being able to protect my brothers by something that wasn't tangible. "It's all over, its all over, you're okay"

"I ain't going back to sleep." He choked out. Pony was making a desperate attempt to stop crying.

I had a strange feeling that he meant it. "Alright." I wasn't going to argue with him. When he was this upset. I took him into the kitchen and filled up a glass of water and went outside. "Here, take a sip." I put the glass into his hands as I sat down he spun the glass around in his hands. I liked it outside; it was quite and light was beginning to peak.

"Ponyboy, I think we need to see a doctor." I wrapped my arm a little tighter to stop him from shivering.

He shook his head. "I'm okay now." His shaking told me other wise. He played with my fingers. "Do you think Mike is going to die?"

"Don't think about that kind of stuff. It will make your nightmares worse." I told him.

"Sorry, you can go back to bed in you want."

"You have nothing to be sorry about." I said. Pony snuggled closer. I watched him try and force his eyes open. "You know it's better if you just try to sleep."

Pony shook his head. "Darry?"

"Hmm?"

"How come you're never scared?"

"Because, I'm superman." I rested my chin on his head. "I'm scared too, kid. I don't want anything to happen to you." I looked down at him. Of course, he falls asleep.

"The kid alright?" Dally asked when I walked into the living room.

"Yeah just spooked." I answered.

The next two days seemed like they'd never passed. Ryan's funeral that Pony and I went too and Michel Tosh was still missing; along with another one. I passed out keys to the entire gang. I managed to tell my angry boss that I wasn't working the late shift as soon as the next schedule came out. That was two weeks. I separated the last of the whites and darks. Soda would get out of work at three, I checked my watch. It was just me, Pony and Johnny today. Dally was recovering from Bucks party and Two-Bit stayed home to watch his sister. I picked out a red sock that had found its way into the whites.

"Leave now!" Pony screamed.

My head shot up. He wasn't talking to Johnny. I looked up out the window and they weren't in the backyard like they were supposed to be. I heard him scream again and then bolted to the front yard.

It was those people who came to either read us the bible or try to get them to join their church. I pulled my little brother close to me. "What's going on?"

* * *

"Them!" Pony jerked a thumb to the two strangers standing in my front yard.

"We didn't mean to cause trouble." The lady said immediately.

"The door was locked we couldn't get inside." Johnny looked down at his feet.

I knew that would backfire on me in some way. I looked at the two people in front of me. "I'm sorry; they are just really spooked with everything that is going on. I'll take the lititure and read it."

The man handed mea stack of papers and pamphlets. "We are sorry, we never meant to scare, and we just wanted to share God's word."

I nodded and watched them walk off. "You guys alright?" They nodded; both red from embarrassment. "Good, I thought I told you to stay in the house or back yard!

Pony held up a football. "We just came to get this and then they showed up saying they had something to share."

Soda's (P.O.V)

"Hey, Steve watch this." I turned a somersault and landed on my hands in a handstand.

Steve flicked his cigarette but a small smile managed to escape. We went over to his house after work and his old man came back drunk. It just wasn't good. I toppled over and landed on my ass. Steve finally laughed.

"You should look into joining the circus." He said sarcastically.

"You should too. You could be a clown; you wouldn't need the costume!" I stuck my tongue out at him and then left to go inside.

"Where the hell have you been? You got off work at three! It's almost five!" Darry screamed.

I bit my lip down and jumped back. "I just went to Steve's house for a little bit."

"Is Steve's phone disconnected? You could have called me!"

"I'm sorry." I said to him even though I was starring at me feet. It was really hard to look at Darry when he was mad at you.

"I want you in your room for the rest of the day."

I frowned and waved to Steve and braced myself for boredom.

"I'll go find Dally." Steve said.

* * *


	3. Explain this

"Darry!" I bagged. "Can I please come out? I'm really sorry and I won't do it again!"

"Sodapop," he walked into my room and stood over me since I was sitting on the floor. "Some random kid turned up dead in the park today! I thought it was you."

"But it wasn't! I'd never meant to make you freak out."

"I know."

"Wait, Darry, the kid who turned up dead, was it Mike?" I asked.

Darry shook his head. "We're not sure who it is yet."

Pony stalked in. "We have to go to bed. He's working the late shift."

Darry grinned at me. "That means I can't come out until tomorrow and I have school! I won't get to move until three!"

"I don't depends on how fast you can do your homework, which better be done by the time I get home from work tomorrow!"

"This sucks." I said, barricading myself under the covers.

"Yeah, I'm mean and evil."

"I don't get why we have to go to bed." I complained knowing full well I sounded like a little kid.

"Because I know where you are and in the morning I don't have to go through hell to get you up in the morning." He bent down. I held my breath, why'd he bend down. I freaked out that he'd find the gun. He picked up a towel from this morning's shower. "This goes in the hamper. It's not going to be good when the state comes down here and your room smells wet."

"Okay," I said just to please him. I glanced over, Pony was already asleep. I guess he had a busy day that was good because now he wasn't going to have a nightmare. I flung an arm around him. "Good night, Darry."

"Night, Soda, call if you guys need anything."

Darry's POV

I rolled my truck on to the construction site. A nice new subdivision and we were on our last roof. I grabbed my coffee and stepped out of my truck. I hated working the late shift and then being here at seven gave me a full four hours of sleep.

"Mind if I get started?" I asked my boss.

"Go on, Jake is setting up." He said.

I liked Jake, he was a few years older than me but he was the only one I could really relate to at work. He had a six year old kid and he wasn't forty like most of the workers.

"Hey Darry, do you know where the latter is at?" He asked.

"Should be in the trailer." I answered.

"Checked, it ain't in there."

I rubbed my eyes. "I'll go look for it around back." How the hell did our latter go missing? It wasn't like it was a hammer it was a giant silver thing. The glimmer of it caught my eye. "Jake, I found it!" I started walking out in the lot. The grass really needed to be cut still. My eyes were still adjusting to the lack of sleep and the bright light. I stepped down on something weird. I looked down. "Oh shit" I said out loud. I stepped back off the hand. Suddenly I wanted puke. The mangled body of someone Soda's age lay before me. I jumped as everything started to spin. I walked back. "Jake, Boss call the cops." I felt someone hold me from underneath my arms.

"Darry, what in blue hell is wrong, you like you saw a ghost." It was my Boss' voice.

"Sir, we need the cops. There's a body over there."

"What?" Jake said.

I nodded. "Yeah, I stepped on the hand it's a kid." Images of that kid being Soda and Pony passed through me. I needed them suddenly.

"Sweet Jesus, Jake go call the cops! Darry, come on son sit down." I was pulled over to a bench. I put my head in my hands. God, I wanted to delete that image from my mind. I heard sirens from a distance."

"Darrel Curtis?"

I stood up quickly, I knew this detective it was the one that came to my door and gave me the news of my parent's death. "Detective Marks."

"I need your, full name, address and phone number. A detailed description."

"Darrel Shayne Curtis, twenty years old, 8973 Kemper Road, 89072. I just went searching for a latter and as I walked out there I stepped on his hands, the grass is so long. I didn't see the body."

"How'd you see the latter then?"

"It blinded me. I saw it shinning in the sun."

I saw another car coming down the road, it was the news. How the hell did they know already? I waited there. I knew I couldn't escape it. I wanted my brothers, I wanted to hold them and make sure that that kid wasn't them. I knew it wasn't. I shoved my hands in my pockets to make them stop shaking.

"Can you describe to us what you found?" The news anchor shoved microphone in my face.

"I was walking out to get a latter and I stumbled on a kid's body."

"What did the body look like?"

They couldn't be serious. "Umm, the face had heavy, scratch marks. The kid's neck had bruising."

"Thank you." She said to me.

I watched as the police began to tape off the property. "Darry." My boss approached me. "Go on home."

I watched the police cover the body; it was loaded onto the stretcher. "Straight to the corner." Detective Marks said.

I wanted to ask him is he knew who the kid was. "Darry, go home." My boss ordered. "I'll call you when we can go back to work."

I nodded and headed for my truck. This was going to be one hell of a day. I not only lost my first jobs pay but I had to work my second job. I went straight there. I couldn't go home. I wanted to puke. I managed to switch to the morning shift there and got off at six. I found out the body II discover was Michel Tosh. I came home to a quite house

I tossed my tool belt on the table. "You finish your homework?"

Soda nodded. "You're home early."

"Where are Johnny and Steve at?"

"Johnny is with Two-Bit and Steve has a date." Soda replied.

"Umm, Darry, we saw the news." Dally followed me into the kitchen. "You alright man?" He asked.

I shrugged. "No problem, I mean I've seen dead people before."

"Not like that." Dally raised his eyebrows at me.

"Johnny staying at Two-Bits all night?" I asked, lord the last thing I needed was for someone to get Johnny. He was small enough to be an easy target.

"Yeah, Darry, listen go lay down for a while chill out." Dally scratched the back if his head.

"I'm fine." I lied. I put a pot of water on the stove.

"You look like you're in pain." Dally said. He grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Dallas if my brothers get taken away on account of you and Two-Bit keeping beer in my house I'll strangle you."

Dally raised his eye brows in a testing way. He grinned sarcastically. "I'm not a moron. Besides it was the last one."

I rolled my eyes; it never mattered with Dally he always had to win his fight. "Hey Soda, I'm tired little buddy; could you finish dinner?"

"Yeah! I'll finish it." He ran into the kitchen in stocking feet and slid across the floors.

"Try not to break anything."

I collapsed hard on my bed and starred up at the ceiling. I could hear Soda banging in the kitchen. "Ponyboy?"

Soda appeared in my bedroom door. "He's not here; I think he's with Johnny."

"I thought you said Johnny was at Two-Bit's?" I threw my feet down the side of the bed.

"He is; well he's going to spend the night there."

I was starting to do something that rarely happened with Soda, I was beginning to get angry. "Sodapop, where is you're brother?"

He was starting to dig his foot into the ground. He didn't want me to know something. "He didn't have any homework and Johnny wanted to see this movie. He asked me and I said sure. I swear it was before we saw you on TV."

"Sodapop it's six thirty, movies are only a few hours at the most. Damn it!" I screamed. Soda jumped back.

"Darry chill out, the movies are only a short distance away, they will be back before dark and they both have blades on them." Dally butted in.

"Stay out of this."

"That just got you grounded again." I said to my younger brother then pushed him out of the way.

This day just couldn't get any worse and once more, I felt like I was going to puke again. Ponyboy, why do you have to do this to me? I sat there with the images of that kid in the grass. I was about to go crazy when Pony came trotting inside. He stopped dead in his tracks. "You're home early." He said.

I was on my feet before I realized anything. "Where were you?"

"Movie, Soda knew." He made his way past me. It was pissing me off that Pony didn't even care that I was freaking out for an hour. I grabbed his arm before he could walk off like he was attempting too. "You didn't ask me, this is my roof Ponyboy. You ask me before you just walk off. Does it not bother you that I had to sit here and worry about where the hell you were at?"

"Darry, let go of him, it's not his fault he doesn't know what you saw today. I let him go." Soda pleaded.

I didn't have time to realize I was hurting him. Dally pushed me into the wall. "You need to chill out! He was back as soon as it got dark. They both have their blades.'

I looked down and took a deep breath and then went to my room and closed the door. They just didn't get it. I didn't even mean to hurt Pony. "Shit." My family never physically hurt each other. What was worse I didn't even feel myself loosing control at him. God, I was a mess. I saw that kids bloody face and then thought of Pony, there was no denying it now. I was going to puke. I tried to force it down. I didn't want to puke in front of everyone. I ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of my stomach, it got to the point where I was dry heaving. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

"You have to breathe." Soda said. He massaged my shoulders.

I grabbed a rag to wipe my mouth. "Soda," I said leaning against the bath tub. It was cold, and it felt good. "Will you talk to Pony for me, please?"

"I'll get him for you but Darry I already talked to him and he's a little shook up. You shook him so hard he has a headache."

I closed my eyes. I didn't even realize I was shaking him. "I never meant to hurt him."

"He knows that; I mean look what you've done for him already." Soda grinned down at me. "I'll go get him for you, but YOU need to talk to him."

I pulled myself up and once again. I waited in my room for Pony to stop by; I wasn't sure what was going to say to him. I could hear Soda urging him to talk to talk to me. I smirked; our relationship wasn't the same; then again neither was mine and Soda's but some how that felt stronger.

The door flung open and Pony stumbled in following Soda. Pony turned to shoot Soda a dirty look and I got a good glimpse of his arm. It was already bruising with my hand print in it. I never meant to hurt him like that. It was my priority to apologize this time. Soda jumped on the bed and stole a pillow from behind my head. "If I have to be here for the show, then I'm getting comfortable."

"Hey, Pony." I patted the bed next to me. "Hop up here."

He sat on the bed next to me and looked up at me cautiously.

"Listen; I wasn't paying attention. I'm sorry I hurt you."

'It's okay, Soda told me about what happened today."

Dally's P.O.V

There was never anything on TV. It was starting to piss me off. Soda and Two-Bit had to have there fucking cartoon characters and then Pony had this thing with Perry Mason some other bull shit like that. Between the cartoons and the mysteries I thought I was going to go nuts. I was finally relived with a western movie. I'd prefer skin flicks but they didn't show them on TV plus you had to go out of Tulsa to see them. I sighed, I missed New York skin flicks and gangs there was never a boring night. I heard a knock at the door and checked the time. Who the hell would knock on the door at nine thirty? Darry flip out but they all feel asleep together on Darry's bed so it looked like I'd be opening the door."Walk in its open." I shouted. A lady in a nice little dress with a sweater over it. Well; I guess Soda scored big this time. We all knew Darry wasn't getting laid. "What do you want doll?" I asked flicking my ashes out. "Soda's sleeping."

She jumped out of the way of my ashes. "Are you Darrel Curtis?"

"Who's asking?" I grinned. "Because baby if you want to"

"I'm with the state." She interrupted.

Well that had me out. I could be hooking up on any social worker. "I'm not him?"

"Is he here?" She asked writing things on her paper.

"Yeah but he's asleep."

"And who are you?"

"A friend" I answered standing up.

"I see, well friend if you don't mind I'll be looking around." She turned around giving me a nice look at her back side, not as good as the front.

She wondered into his kitchen and lifted a couple of things and then went over to our poker table and wrote more stuff down. "Lady, look they are all asleep so if you don't mind you may wake them up."

She turned around to look me. She wasn't afraid of me that was for sure. "Asleep huh?"

I wasn't a fucking liar. I curled my finger a couple of times and she followed me down the hall. I pushed open the door to Darry's room where they were all sleeping. "It's been a ruff day."

"So, I've heard. Let me ask you a question."

"How does Darry interact with the boys?"

"Better than my old man did with me."

She raised her eye brows. "Is that good or bad?"

"Good, he works and feeds them. What more can you ask for." I answered.

She smiled. "I need to see the Pony's room and Soda's room. Then I will be on my way."

I pointed up the hall. "They share a room." I followed her in but she didn't notice. She just stood there with her back.

"Darry makes them clean their room on Saturdays, that's why it's not clean."

She jumped dropping her clipboard. She turned around to face me. "You just have an explanation for everything." I watched her bend down and pick up her clipboard.

No, lady I don't have the explanation of why you're an uptight bitch. My guess it's either that time of the month or she's just not getting any.

"Well, could you explain to me the reason for this?" She reached under the bed and brought up a riffle.


	4. Empty Beds

"Get up!" Dally demanded. I was going to knock his head through the wall. I was tired and the last thing I needed was for my brothers to be woken up. "There's someone here from the state."

That was a wake up call. I sprung out of bed for the first time not caring if they woke up or not. "It's nine o'clock."

"That doesn't seem to matter. I'd book it to Soda's room if I were you."

I shuttered and ran to the boys' room. Well. To top off a shitty day. I now had to deal with this. I came in to find a woman standing there with a riffle. "Can I help you?"

"Could you explain to me why there is a riffle under the boy's bed?"

I never knew the social service worker to go under my brother's bed. I honestly had no clue what to say. There were times I could like, and times I couldn't. Right now, I had no clue what to even say. I didn't know the gun was under there.

"It's my fault." Soda came up from behind me. "I got spooked, with everything that is going on. I wanted to protect my family. Darry works really late sometimes. He didn't even know we had the gun or else he would have grounded me for messing around with them."

I pulled Soda under my arm. He was beginning to cry. "Don't cry buddy. Ma'am I only have another two more weeks of this late shift. Then it stops. Usually someone other than my brother's are here with them."

"What days are the late shifts Mr. Curtis?"

"Monday, Wednesday and Thursday."

She nodded. "I personally will let this pass; you may not want to mention this little incident to anyone else. I'd keep your guns out of the reach of the children or else they will be taken away on accounts on endangerment. You'll find my co workers to not be as forgiving as I am."

She handed me the gun and brushed passed us. "I'm taking the key off the ledge." I kissed the top of Soda's head. I felt guilty that he had to hide a gun under his bed to feel secure. I wasn't doing a good enough job. "You should have known better Sodapop. You could have gotten really hurt."

"I know." He sniffed. "I just didn't want us to get taken away."

"I thought for sure we were."Pony said quietly. His eyes were as wide as an owl's.

"You thought wrong." I said as my heart slipped out of my throat. "Come on guys, go back to bed."

Soda's P.O.V

I was sitting at the table with the blasted school books spread across out. I could tell Darry was trying his hardest not to get mad but he was clearly frustrated, on top of everything, he had a stressful day at work and I brought home another F. "Darry, come on can't I just take a little bit of a break." I begged. "Steve's Dad doesn't force him to sit down and do his homework."

"Steve, when did you get your homework done?"

"Study hall." Steve answered from the other room.

Darry's glare shot back to me and I sunk in my seat. "What were you doing during study hall?"

"Studying." I answered.

He raised his eyebrows. "You're teacher's report tells me different." He got up and I kicked a chair out from underneath the table. It slid out and crashed into Darry.

"Sorry." I murmured.

He shook it off. "Ponyboy, get in here, let me go over your spelling words for tomorrow."

Pony came hoping in. He handed Darry his spelling book and sat in a chair across the table from me.

"Appreciate, Ponyboy this is last week's list!"

"I know I studied the wrong list last week." Pony said pulling his feet up to his chest.

"What do you mean, you studied the wrong list?" Darry turned around. He was eying Pony fiercely.

I bit my lip; I knew this was going to turn into a really ugly fight. Pony shrugged. "I thought we were on lesson 27 but my teacher went to lesson 28 because it matched out vocabulary words. So we had a spelling test and vocabulary test in one."

"Ponyboy how can you miss something like that?" I could see the veins in Darry's head beginning to push out. I felt bad because Darry was already mad at me; he was going to take it out on Pony.

"Wasn't paying attention."

I almost let out a laugh. I guess Pony had a short attention span too.

"What did you end up getting on this test?"

"Vocab part, I got a hundred and two."

Darry smiled, he was rubbing his forehead. "Kiddo, you have to start paying attention. You could have done badly on that test."

"But I didn't." Pony protested. "I'm bored in class; it's hard to pay attention."

"Stop while you're a head, he'll ground you." I said to Pony.

Darry shot me a warning glance. I knew he was serious. "Pony, I have a conference with your teacher tomorrow. I'll talk to her; maybe you can be put in a higher math and English class."

"I'm in the highest one." Pony said.

"Here, Pony, want some higher math?" I slid my algebra across the table. "Show all your work." I grinned.

"Kid, when you go to high school, you're going to be one of those dweebs with his nose in book, girlfriendless and a kick me sign on their back. Who gets beat up all the time." Steve walked in to join the conversation.

"As long as I'm not a dumbass like you." Pony shot back.

"Pony won't get beat up." I told Steve. "He can, plus he's a good fighter."

"That enough." Darry interrupted me. "Get back to your work, little man. Ponyboy get out of here."

Pony slid my math book back to me. "That doesn't seem to hard Soda, just clear your fractions. He hopped off the stool and followed Steve to the living room. I slammed my head on the book. I probably needed to stop this. I was embarrassed, Pony could do my math and I couldn't. I felt Darry's hand on my shoulder. I sighed, and looked up at him.

"This stuff isn't easy." He sat down in the chair next to me. "Pony didn't mean to brag."

I rolled my pencil in my hand. "Darry, I'm not smart like him, maybe it's time we both realized this."

"Sodapop, Mom and Dad wouldn't let you drop out, and I'm not about to either." He said sternly.

I looked away from him. It was a cheap card to play. We rarely spoke of our parents. He knocked his hand on my chin. "Do, you want help."

I nodded. "Yes, please."

Darry's P.O.V

I was running late to my conference. I got to the junior high, the parking lot was clear. I glanced at the time. I had this thing about being late. I hated it. I found Pony's room. He was sitting at a desk doing his homework. His teacher Mrs. Rose smiled when I walked. "I got held up at work. I'm sorry about being late." I ruffled Pony's hair and sat down. It was official, no matter what side I was on, I was going to be nervous about meet the teacher night.

"Ponyboy would you run this to the principals office for me?" Mrs., Rose asked.

I shifted in my seat. It was never good news when teachers asked students to leave.

"Sure "Pony grabbed the envelope, the door clicked.

"Mr. Curtis" She began.

I held my hand up to stop her. "Please, call me Darry; Mr. Curtis makes me feel old."

"You're certainly not old. Darry, Ponyboy has been falling asleep in class lately. It's his grades, but we are worried."

I starred down at my hands. "He has these nightmares; he's still having a hard time dealing with the accident. I'll make sure he goes to bed earlier and get's some more sleep."

She smiled. "He really is a pleasure to have in class. He's very smart."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. He just bored in class. Is there anyway he can get extra work or something?"

"He's already taking an equivalent to either grade math. Darry, his proficiency tests scores are off the chart. His other teachers and I have gotten together, we think he is prepared to attend high school next year, and we feel he is mature enough."

My mouth ran dry. "Are you serious?"

Mrs. Rose smiled. "Very much, we just feel that you should be the one to talk to Pony about it."

I nodded. "Yeah, I will."

Pony opened the door. He walked in I could tell he was nervous. "That will be all."

"Thank you." I shook her hand. "Come on."

We climbed into the car. Pony looked up at me. "Am I in trouble?" Pony asked.

"No, she said you were smart and matures for your age. Actually said if you wanted you could go to high school next year."

Pony's eyes went wide. "Really?"

"Yeah kiddo, you won't be bored any more. It's going to be a lot of hard work."

"I want to." Pony said.

I laughed. "That's my boy. Pony, you're going to have knocking at your door with scholarship"

I parked the car in the driveway. "Do you have to go in tonight?" Pony asked.

I jumped out of the car. "Yes."

"Soda, where is everybody?" I asked looking around at my empty house.

Soda shrugged. "Alright, I'm going to get some sleep, I slapped some money down on the table. Call for pizza."

Soda's P.O.V

I opened the pizza up. When a knock came by the door.

"Who is it?" Pony asked.

"Frank Brown with social services." The voice sounded really deep and professional.

Pony and I looked at each other. This wasn't good, two visits from the state with in a week.

Pony swung the door opened. "Come in sir."

He looked at Pony and me. "You guys look like you grew a little since I last saw you two." We knew Mr. Brown; he was with us a lot after out parents died to make sure Darry was okay to have us. He still made us nervous.

"I'll go get Darry." Pony said.

He left me with Mr. Brown. I looked and smiled. "Hi!" I said to start conversation. It was always weird when there wasn't conversation. "You can sit down. Want a piece of pizza."

He patted his stomach. "I'm not young; my stomach isn't stealing any more. You know we only got pizza on special occasions. When I was your age."

"Oh, it's a special occasion, Pony going to skip a grade; he's really bored in class."

"That's a reason to celebrate. How's school for you?"

I turned my attention back to the pizza. "It's okay, I guess. I'd rather work on cars. I got a part time job now at the DX. I work with my friend Steve."

"Hi sir." Darry came in. He placed a hand on top of my head.

"Hi Darry, how are things?" He asked shaking Darry's hand. "Pony, I heard the good news, congratulations."

"Thanks." Pony replied softly.

"I was in the neighborhood; I figured I'd tell you that we still need report cards, medical and dental records." He said.

"Yeah, I have those." Darry disappeared; he came back with the files.

"How are things boys? I haven't heard of any trouble besides disturbing the peace."

I could feel myself get red. "We've been good."

He nodded. "Yeah well we just have to keep a tighter watch with all this crazy stuff. If you don't mind Darry. I'd like to talk to you alone."

Pony raised his eyebrows at me as Mr. Brown and Darry stepped into the kitchen. "Think that's about the gun?"

Pony shook his head. "I don't know."

They walked out of the kitchen. "Good night guys." Mr. Brown said waving.

"What's that about?" I asked.

"Nothing, little buddy, don't worry about it."

I liked having my friend here all the time, but I had to admit when my brother and I got to spend time together it was fun.

Darry's P.O.V

I grinned as I moved the last piece. I won checkers. Soda glared up at me. "I don't get how you always win. You don't even cheat!"

I laughed. "That's why I win. You spend too much time concentrating on cheating, and I prefect my skills." I looked back at the clock. "Go get ready for bed. I'll clean up here."

I put the pizza in the refrigerator and the checkers back in the box. Pony had passed out on the couch. "Hey, Pony tries your bed." I shook him a little. He rolled over and groaned. He didn't bulge. I brushed the hair back from his face. I placed one arm around his neck and the other around his legs. I carried him to bed. I put him next to Soda. They had to make everything hard for me. Soda fell asleep on top of covers. I managed to get the covers out from under them, with out waking them. I looked down at them for a minute. I hated leaving them. It made me sick to my stomach.

I wanted to curse my boss. I was cursing my boss. I could hardly get up the steps. I thought roofing houses was killing me. Darrel search for another job. I told myself. I grabbed the door handle. Since when did my body feel like it was ninety? I got my key out and turned it into the lock. The door clicked and locked. "What the hell." I said out loud in frustration. Who ever left the door opened was getting skinned. I unlocked the door. No one was on couch. I could see the light on in the boy's room. I shook my head.

"You two are in a world of trouble!" I dropped my stuff on the couch and went down the hall. They weren't there. "Sodapop, Ponyboy!


	5. Chapter 5

I sat down on the couch with my head in my hands. It was the first time I thought I'd loose it. I locked the fucking door. I know I did. I made the call waking up nearly half the neighborhood trying to find them. Now, my house had police tape around it. The detectives were in the room. I felt an arm come around me. I knew it was Mrs. Matthews. She kissed my hair like my Mom used too. "Johnny?" I looked up abruptly.

"Yeah?" He questioned. I looked up to find him. His eyes met mine.

"Stay in my sight." I ordered that was the last thing I needed was for him to go missing. He looked down at his shoes.

"Okay," the poor kid probably wasn't used to someone telling him to stay in his sight. He was used to hearing get out of my sight.

"Darrel?" I stood up to meet detective Marks. That man was starting to be barer of bad news. "I'm going to do everything I can."

I nodded. "Thanks"

"We went and knocked on the doors. No one heard anything and no one saw anything."

"Here are the pictures. You needed." I handed the recent school pictures that came before Mom and Dad died.

Detective Marks studied them. "They are good lookin' boys."

I nodded. "They're good boys too."

"I know." He said. He patted my shoulder. "Let's go, we have things to do."

"Baby, why don't you come over?" It was Mrs. Mathews. "You all can." She said to the rest of the gang

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine. You should take her home." I pointed to the youngest Matthews who was curled up asleep on the chair.

"Mom, I'm going"

I put my hand on Two-Bit's shoulder. He was grim. "You need to go home."

He nodded. "I'll see tomorrow. I'm going to tear every house apart, until we bring those two home."

"Yeah" I managed to get out. I shoved my hands in my pockets. "You guys staying here?" I asked Steve, Dally and Johnny.

"Yeah, we'll stay man." Dally said.

I went to lie down. There was no sleep tonight. I knew this, everyone had to know this.

_"OOF!" Soda what are you doing, you're sitting on my __lungs." I twisted around in bed with shock from __getting the__ wind knocked out of me._

_"Pony has free passes to the zoo, we want to go."_

_"So go! Please do what ever you want__ just get off my __lungs?__" __ I begged. _

_"Darry, we need the keys to the truck, and you took my driving __privileges__ away for two weeks."_

_"Do, we have to go now?" I asked._

_"Yeah, it expires at the end of the month it's the 29!"_

_"What do you want to go to the zoo for? __There's animals practically living in this house Go star at Dally and Two-Bit."_

_"Darry, come one it's free and it's something to do."__They had been bored all summer. There ware no hunting trips or visits to the lake to look foreword. Damn, I was so sore. _

_"__Five__ minutes honey, it's my only day off."_

_"Alright." Soda voice fell five notches. He climbed off me. _

_I rolled over in time to hear him say, "Come on, let's go toss football. He ain't getting up."_

_"Works too hard." Pony replied._

_I drug myself out of bed and pulled on my jeans, this time not even caring about what shirt I fell asleep in. "Alright, get in the car."_

_"__What's__ going on?" I asked__ Pony was sitting on the steps._

_He shrugged with__ his head in his hands. "Not a thing__."_

_"Sure looks like it, what's wrong with you?"_

_"Soda took Sandy out__, he forgot we were supposed hang out."_

_I sat down next to him. "You can't find anything to do."_

_"Like I said we were __supposed__ to hang out." He gave me more __attitudes__ then I cared to get. "I don't even see the point of spending so much alone time with girls. I understand with Steve, they work on cars together but Sandy doesn't work on cars."_

_"Baby__, Soda has a girlfriend, they require a lot of time. Alone time."_

_Pony shrugged. __"That's stupid. When are you going__ to get another girlfriend?"_

_"When you graduate college, I don't have time for one."_

_"You don't have time for anything."_

_ I wondered if__ I was the one who needed to be spending more time with him. __"__I have to go to the store, you want to come?"_

_"Sure, I'd rather hang out with my brothers than have a girlfriend."_

_"Ponyboy," I put my hand on t op of his head causing him to look up at me. "Promise me in a year or two you'll still feel the same."_

_"I promise." He answered struggling to get out of my grip._

_I smiled. "Good."__ I watched him run to the car. He__ wasn't allowed to grown up yet._

I sat up awkwardly in bed. I had slept funny. I glanced at the clock. "Shit" I muttered, trying to find my boots. I feel asleep in my clothes. I ran a comb through my hair. The house was freakishly silent. There wasn't Pony and Soda screaming at each other. There was nothing dropping in the kitchen. There wasn't even laughter. I dropped my comb and stepped into the hall way.

"Hi guys," I picked up my tool belt. "See ya'll later."

"Darry, I made breakfast if you want it." Steve stepped out into the living room. They were all staring at me.

I shook my head. "I'm late for work."

I was even later; I had stopped at every kid riding his bike on the side walk just to make sure it wasn't Pony. I pulled up to the construction site, my boss greeted me. I stepped down out of my car. "I over slept. Sorry."

My boss shook his head. "Son, go home." He said using a weird voice.

I didn't want to fucking go home. I didn't want to be there. I went to walk around him. He put his hands on my shoulders. "Darrel, I'm serious now, you can't work. No one can not when that happened less than 12 hours ago." I wanted to tell him to get his hands off me. What was there for me at home? Nothing because my boys were gone; I turned around silently and climbed into the truck.


	6. identify me

_"PONYBOY!" I screamed. He took off into the forrest. I ran after him. "Don't go in there."_

_"Darry, help!" I turned around and Soda sto__od before me. He face was bloody__. His body seemed weak._

_"Soda!" I reached for him. That's when I heard Pony screaming for me. What now? I had to save one and let the other die. I reached for Soda_

I sat up breathing heavily in bed. "FUCK" I screamed. I rolled off my bed and ran to the bathroom. I got sick. This was all I ever did. I was either working or puking. I laid back down on the floor. It was cold, and it felt good against my skin. I couldn't take much more of this. I didn't know if they were dead. I didn't know if they were alive. I lost it. I lost everything I ever had. My parents, my brothers, what was next. I beat my head hard against the floor.

BREAK HERE

"Jesus! Darry, get you your ass off the floor." Dally's voice echoed off the bathroom walls.

I rolled over onto my back. "What time is it?"

"Nine," He answered. He started yanking me up by the arm.

I put one hand on the sink and pulled myself up.

"You're a fucking mess." He growled. He ran a hand through his blonde locks. "Maybe you should think about shaving."

"What do you expect me to be?" I asked.

"Not like this, clean yourself and let's go get some breakfast."

"Dal, I just spent the night hung over the toilet. You really think I want some greasy Dingo breakfast?" I gripped the sink so I wouldn't fall back.

"You've spent every night over the toilet. You haven't even eaten anything."

I looked in the mirror. It looked like there was two if me. Everything was starting to blur and spin. Part of me wanted to lose it at Dally. I had done that already. I completely lost it at Steve and Two-Bit too. I ran my hand along my unshaven face. They didn't understand what it was like to have everything and then lose it. Dallas started mumbling something. I couldn't understand. I fell back.

"DARRY!" Dally grabbed my arms. He eased my down. "Breath."

"I'm fucking breathing!" I growled. My eyes were shut tight.

"Darry, when is the last time you ate?"

"I don't know." I answered honestly.

"Hold on, I'm going to grab you something."He came back and put an apple in my hand. "Here's this." I felt what seemed like a Pepsi bottle in the other. "It'll hold you over until we get to the Dingo."

The Dingo was really the last place I wanted to be. Since it was a Thursday, all the kids were at school. So, aside from a few drop outs, hooky players and a few others, there weren't a lot of people there. There were enough people to make me feel uncomfortable. There all gave me their sympathetic stares. That drove me crazy. It was nothing but another reminder that I had something wrong. I recognized one man, he looked at me and then whispered something to his wife. I was at his house a few days ago. I was everywhere in Tulsa, looking for them. The waitress put a plate of eggs in front of me. I stared at it.

"You need to eat." Dally said. It was a command not a statement.

I brought my eyes from the plate. I wanted to tell him he was wasting my time.

He glared hard at me. It was times like these, that I forgot that Dally was only a year older than my kid brother. "You need to start taking care of yourself. I can't do it for you."

I leaned over to look him straight in the face. "Give me a reason too. I took care of myself so I could take care of them. Now, I can't."

"Eat your fucking food. Darry and shut the hell up."

* * *

Twice I had contemplated suicide. It was one thing to never have anything but it was different to have it, and then have it pulled out from under you. I was going crazy. I posted their pictures every where, praying that someone would recognize them. I rolled Pony's sleeping pills around in my hand. It was one of the few things I actually monitored what he put in his body. One too many of these things could be deadly. I starred at my reflection in the mirror. I didn't recognize myself.

"Darry?" Steve' s voice filled the air. He seemed distraught. I put the pills back and shut the cabinet.

"What's wrong?" I asked stepping out. I saw what was wrong. Johnny was half conscious, double over.

"I'm surprised he made it to the DX. It was his Dad."

I raced forward and scooped Johnny up. I laid Johnny on the couch. "Get the first aid kit." I told Steve. "Where's it hurt?" I asked.

"Head," He said.

I grabbed some tweezers. He didn't have to ask. I knew what he was hit with. I picked the glass out of his head, careful not to break any of the pieces. "Kiddo, this is going to hurt?"

I poured the peroxide over his cut. He hissed with pain. "Steve, get a shirt." I turned back to Johnny. "This one has to go it has blood on it."

"No!" He made an attempt to block my hands.

"Take it easy." I slipped his jean jacket off him. I raised his shirt, and saw what he didn't want me to see. He had belt marks going across his stomach.

"Here" Steve handed me a Tulsa Track shirt. I starred at it. The shirt belonged to Pony. I swallowed hard. I slipped the shirt carefully on Johnny. "Steve, stay with him. I'll be back in ten minutes."

It wasn't fair. I was a fucking better father than him. I'm not even their father. I was the closest thing they had to one. I had to suffer every day wondering if they were going to get taken away from me. This ass hole can do this. Johnny didn't do anything wrong. I slammed my fist hard against their door. I didn't have anything at steak anymore. I knew for a fact that he wouldn't recognize who I was now.

Mr.Cade opened the door, I let my balled up hand connect with his face. He didn't even have time to protest. I heard him hit the ground as I turned and jogged down the street. It was the first time I felt good in the past two weeks.

* * *

The radio reported the body of an unknown boy. I turned the radio off. I stopped watching the news, reading the paper. It was girls who had gone missing mainly recently. Johnny's wounds had healed; thank God his Dad didn't see who hit him. Not that I cared, he got what was coming to him. I put my tool belt on the couch. Dally, Johnny and Steve were over. Two-Bit rarely came over now; he was always with his sister.

"Want one?" Dallas asked. He held up a bottle of beer.

I shook my head. I used alcohol to try to get my mind off my problems. It was just a bottle of wine that was left over from out parents. I puked it up, and realized why I never drank to begin with. "One of you guys get that." I said as the phone rang. I headed into the bathroom.

"It's for you." Steve hollered. I finished washing my hands and went to grab the phone. "They asked for Darrel Curtis." He whispered. That mean it was someone important.

"Darrel Curtis speaking." I said into the phone.

"Mr. Curtis, I'm from Saint Joe's Children's Hospital. We believe we have your brother here. We need you to identify him."


	7. like rain

"He was found in a dumpster outside The Little Italian Restaurant. He doesn't looked good physically, and he is unconscious. We have him on oxygen." I forget the Doctor's name. He walked with me to the Intensive Care Unit. He stopped suddenly. "Mr. Curtis, I want to warn you, he really doesn't well. I have to ask you to wash your hands." He gestured to a sink.

I washed my hands, and nodded for the guys to do the same. The doctor cut in. "Boy's I'm sorry only family after this point."

"They are family." I informed him.

"Mr. Curtis this isn't a place for children. I can only allow one of you in there at this time."

"Wait for me in the waiting room." I told them. "I'll be out in a minute." The doctor led me through another set of doors. Soda was in room 415. The doctor opened the door.

"Oh, My God." I said out loud. My little brother was lying there, with tubes in his nose and arms. His face was covered in stitches. His head completely bandaged. I couldn't see what was on his stomach. His color was gone. They must have shaved it because of his stitches in his head.

"Is it him?" I didn't even notice the police officer in his room.

I nodded unable to speak. "Were they trying to kill him?" I asked out loud.

"I believe so, son." The officer answered.

"Who did it? Where's Pony?"

"We don't have those answers, but you can be sure we will get them."

I didn't notice when they left. "Oh baby, what happened to you?" I stood next to a bag that was filled with blood. He must have lost a lot. "His face doctor is it going to scar?"

"It shouldn't too much." The doctor said. "I'm worried with the amount of blood he has lost. Right now he is in a coma. It helps to talk to him."

I ran out to tell the guys what was going on. I refused to leave him. Every hour there was a new cop there checking up on him.

I leaned my head back on chair. My head was pounding. I heard a groan from Soda. I jumped from my seat. "Pepsi Cola."

"Darry?" He croaked.

"Yeah, baby I'm right here." I brushed his hand with mine.

He started crying. "It' hurts."

I had a million questions for him. I knew he needed to calm down. He wrapped fingers tightly around mine. I rubbed his arm. "Baby, calm down. I pushed the nurse button.

He was breathing hard. "Pepsi Cola I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. You're okay."

A different Doctor from before came in. "Sodapop, I need to do a couple of routine things."

I let go of Soda's hand to let the Doctor do his things. "Mr. Curtis, he wants you where he can see you."

I moved to the other side of Soda's bed. "I'm right here."

" Your ribs are broken, and you suffered head trauma. You can't be moving around a whole lot. How bad is the pain on a scale of 1 to 10."

"Ten." Soda answered.

"Okay, I can give you something, but there is a police officer out there who really needs to talk to you. I will tell him to leave, and come back tomorrow. If you can't talk to him before you take the pain killers."

"I'll talk to him." Soda said.

Detective Marks was brought in. He examined Soda real close. "Okay, son, I need to know in detail what happened to you. It's been close to a month since you were taken. Starting with that night. I need to know everything."

"Darry made us go to bed. He left for work. Pony and I fell asleep pretty fast. Around one there was a knock at the door." He stopped trying breathed for a minute. "It was the social worker from before. She told us she needed to talk to us. She asked m e to go in our room so she could talk to Pony alone. Then she called me out. I don't remember anything after that. Something sharp went into my shoulder and I woke up somewhere." He paused trying hard to breath.

Detective Marks smiled. "Take your time, don't over do it."

"There was this man and her. She told me, she was my Mom and he was my Dad and as soon as we found my baby sister we would all be happy again and we would move to California. They never let me see Pony. At night he'd scream from nightmares. Someone would go in his room. I could hear them calling him Bobby. They always told me I was MJ. They made me call them Mom and Dad. I refused. They started hitting me and then. All the sudden the man came in one day. He said I wasn't MJ. He said I was the devils child. I ended up here." His voice was weak. I could tell it hurt him to talk.

"What was the social workers name?"

"I don't remember. It was the one who found the gun under our bed. We never got her name."

* * *

Detective Mark's (P.O.V)

I took another sip of my coffee. It had been one week since Sodapop Curtis was found. The poor kid was just now going home. I shuffled threw a stack of papers.

"Marks, what are you still doing here?" I looked up to find the chief starring down at me. "Have you left since Monday?" There was more humor in his voice then I cared to hear. I was dedicated to finding these children. This community, that I was sworn to protect was living in fear. The clock was ticking. I'd be damned if Ponyboy Curtis or any other children would be found dead. Two more were missing.

"Chief, who ever is taking these children knows what they are doing. They had to literally stock the Curtis' and know when Darry was gone and when no one but those two boys were home." I shook my head angrily. "The story Soda told me. It makes no sense. There is no reports that week of the social servies scheduled visit to the Curtis'. I don't understand. Except for Frank Brown, he's been interrogated. Sodapop said he wasn't the man either. Who ever is out there with these kids. It a sick twisted psycho path."

The chief sighed. "I'll go get the coffee. We have a long night a head of us."

* * *

I had to half carry Soda inside. It had been a long week at the hospital. I stopped at the edge of the hallway. Steve was on one side of him and I was on the other holding him up. Soda gasped to get his breath.

"Take it easy man." Steve ordered.

"I want to stay with you." Soda said. It didn't surprise me. He's wanted me with him at all times.

"Alright Little Buddy." I brought him into my room. I held Soda until he fell asleep.

"Do you guys need anything?" Jonny just barely popped his head in the door.

"Yeah, can you guys all stay here tonight?"

"I can, I'll go ask the others."

I had to go to work. The hospital bills were going to be high. I hated to say it, but I was afraid to leave him alone. I figured if the entire gang was here I would be okay. They stayed, I knew I wouldn't have to ask. I got ready and out the door with out waking him up.

* * *

The door shut. I grinned at Johnny and leaned forward to grab a weed. Darry was a tight ass and rarely let us smoke in the house.

"There ain't nothing on but the damn Looney Tunes." Steve rolled his eyes and fell on his back on the floor. "Who watches them any way?"

"Crazy people." Two-Bit laughed. "Maybe something is on the radio." He flipped the radio on so loud is caused us all to jump.

"Hey, stupid, turn it down. You want Soda to wake up." I glared at Two-Bit as we heard Soda holler for Darry. "Fuck" I screamed getting off the couch. The guys followed me. We went into Darry's room. Soda struggled to sit up. "What's going on man?"

He looked at us and frowned. "Where's Darry?" He asked with a sudden burst of anger. I raised my eyebrow. It was rare that Soda got angry.

"He had to go to work. Hear take a hit." I handed my cigarette. "It'll calm your nerves."

"I want my brother, what work is he at?"

"I don't know."

Soda glared at me. He looked like he was about to freak out. I put my weed back in my mouth and took a drag.

"Umm, Soda, you can't get all worked up like this." Two-Bit butted in. "It ain't good for you."

"Steve, call Darry, tell him to come home now!" Soda screamed.

"Buddy, I don't know if we should so that."

"DO IT NOW!"

We followed Steve out of the room. He called Darry. "Say's he'll be here in twenty minutes."

* * *

"What happened? I asked throwing my tool belt next to Dally.

"He asked for you." Steve said.

I brushed Steve off. It had to be more than that. I made my way to my room. Soda had been sleeping in there. "Honey, what's going on?"

I edged myself down on my bed. Soda looked up at me. He looked like a sick puppy with his eyes so big and scared. "Don't do that." He said.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Leave." He answered. "Don't leave me like that."

"Okay, I won't." I slid next to him.

* * *

I never minded sharing my bed. Soda and I shared one when he went through his "Big Boy" stage. Before Soda and Pony bunked together, Pony had slept in my bed during his nightmares. A number of times since my parents died, we had feel asleep together on the couch, and a couple of time they both crawled in with me. Now, I wasn't getting sleep, I do anything just to curl up and sleep for a few hours. Soda was terrified, of anything that made a noise outside, he'd wake up screaming. On top of everything he was in pain. I rubbed my temples and stared down at my fourth cup of coffee. It was cold. I hadn't been to my job in four days now. I was going to have to go, but not today. He was still to shaky. Someone had left the radio on. I hated listening to the radio; it brought me no hope. I got up to switch it off, but something else caught my eye. It was a picture of me and my little brother when he first came home. It was the first time I ever saw him. I was kissing his head and holding him.

"Ponyboy, where are you?" I asked. I couldn't hold it any longer. The tears came like rain.


	8. Burn

A/N Thanks for the reviews guys. I thought you guys liked the Sunny stories more, but I'm going to try to update this more often. The Fan Who Lived, my email is screwy, but you are welcome to voice you ideas for this story in a review, and I'll use them.

I woke up screaming. I wish I hadn't done that. I felt the bed underneath me shake. At first I thought there was someone under there, but I was in a room with no windows. No one could have gotten in. I realized it was me making the bed shake. I could hear them in the hall. Their feet were heavy against the floor.

"Bobby! What do you think you are doing?" His voice boomed. He was followed by her. I didn't want them in here.

"Answer your father, Bobby!" She demanded.

"I had a bad dream." I answered.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry. I thought you were acting up." She said. I was supposed to call her Mom.

Maybe they would let me see Soda now. I felt myself being picked up. "Pumpkin, what was is out?"

I shut my eyes, as he guided my head to rest on his shoulder. "There was a monster in it." I lied.

"Bobby, there's no such thing as monsters." He said. There was a hint of bemusement in his voice.

"Daddy, I want my brother." I tried, thinking maybe he would take me to Soda.

"I know, you do. I want to see your brother too, but we'll get him soon."

I felt her hand rubbing comforting circles in my back. Except, there were anything but comforting. I started to cry harder, but it wasn't because the dream scared me.

* * *

It had been two weeks since my break down. I was trying to get things normal again. "Darry, the detective is here!" Johnny ran into the kitchen.

I thought I had lost hope on finding Ponyboy. "Detective, what brings you here?"

"I need to talk to Soda." He said. "I think I found his kidnappers."

"He's in the kitchen." I said.

He placed a picture down in front of Soda. "Do they look familiar?"

Soda's face scrunched in pain. I put my hand on his shoulder. "It's them but they look younger in this picture."

"Who are they? Where's my brother? When"

"Slow down, Darry." Detective Marks interrupted me. "The names and Michel and Carol Towner."

"How did you track them down?" Soda asked.

"Well, you told me that they called you MJ, Pony was Bobby and they would find their sister Sarah soon. I figured that if they were searching for kids, then their kids were probably dead. I checked for the names, until I came across, Michel Towner Junior, Robert Towner, and Sarah Towner. They died in a fire at ages sixteen, twelve and four. The fire was started by a UN known cause. The family had just moved here from California when it happened.

"Why aren't you at their house arresting them?" I asked not believing that this guy would be standing in our kitchen when my baby brother was here in Tulsa.

"We went to their house, but it was abandoned, completely. We are in the process of asking neighbors, but they lived out in the rural area of Tulsa. Now, that I know it was them. I can have people contact their relatives."

I sat back hard against the kitchen chair. Abandoned? They picked up, and went who knows where with my little brother. I couldn't figure out why this had to happen. I slammed my first down on the table. I wasn't sure if he was safer alive or dead anymore. They had done more mental damage to Soda than physical.

"We'll find him." Soda said.

Johnny had his legs pulled up on the chair. He was starring off into space. "I think I have to go home today."

I raised my eyebrows. "What for John?" Even with Soda back, I still refused to let Johnny out of my sight unless he was with someone.

He down casted his eyes, "Stuff." He answered.

I shook my head. With his parents being the nothings that they are; there was no way in hell I was going to let him leave. They'd give Johnny to his kidnappers. "No way, kiddo. Your ass is going to school and back here like normal." I pushed some eggs in front of him. "Come on Soda. I need to change your bandages."



I lead Soda into his bedroom. Whatever grudge he had against his room was finally gone. He actually slept in his room while I was at work.

"Why don't you just give me my pills and sneak out." He said bitterly.

I bit my lip. "Honey, I have to pay the bills."

" Stop treating me like I'm five. I know that!" He snapped. "But you don't have to sneak out!"

I wailed the gauze pads on the bed. I wasn't sure if it was my lack of sleep, aching body, or just the shit that I've been putting up with lately. I lost it at Soda. "I do have too. I have hospital bills to pay, on top of the other bills. You scream like you are five when I walk out of a room!"

I grabbed my keys out of my pocket and left. I went to both of my jobs. I probably worried myself into an ulcer, but I couldn't bring myself to call home. I swung by the store, it was to more or less kill some time. Now, I was parked in the driveway. I had starred at the glowing TV for the past twenty minutes. I took myself out of the car. It was a nice night. One of those nights where Pony would be laying in the grass staring up at the sky for an hour; I could smell the hint of tobacco in the air. I cringed, wondering if he had access to cigarettes. He would need them when he had his nightmares. I kicked the tire of my car, until the pain in my foot was so bad I could hardly stand it. "IDIOT!" I screamed.

I limped until I got to the front door. Then walked normally; the last thing I needed was Soda or anyone else asking me about why I kicked a car. Johnny was past out on the couch. I tossed a blanket over, and turned the TV off. I could feel my foot swelling inside my shoe. I sat down and pulled my shoe off.

"Darry, we have to talk." Dally came parading out of the kitchen with a serious look on his face. He stopped and looked down. "What the hell happened to your foot?"

I starred at my foot that was now turning black and blue. "Roofing bundle was dropped." I lied.

Dally shook his head. "Look, you know Johnny ain't one of your kid brothers?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Your point being?"

"I get that you want him to stay here. Hell, I want him to stay here or at the Matthews. He doesn't need you ordering him around, or hear you screaming your lungs out at Soda. Or freaking out when you can't see him. "

I felt my stomach roll. Dally chose to continue. "Darry, if they wanted Johnny, they would have taken him. They would "

"Shut up, Dallas!" I sprung out of my chair. I must have been loud because Johnny sat up on the couch.

"What's going on?" He asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.



"Nothing man." Dally glared at me. It was one of those glares that would have scared anyone else but me. "I need a weed." He slammed the door. "

I got up forgetting about my foot until I put pressure on it. Pain waved into my foot. I cringed. "Just go back to sleep." I said to Johnny. I half walked half limped down the hall to Soda's room.

Soda was asleep in his bed. I felt bad for stalling and not coming straight home. I knew he didn't like being home with out me at night. There was not sense in apologizing to him now. I'd have a chance to sleep tonight. I ended up sitting up in my bed all until morning. I waited until the paper came. The front page had the kidnappers on it. I didn't want to read it. I grabbed Dally's lighter off the coffee table and stepped outside. I set the paper on fire, and watched as the flames engulfed their faces. "That's right, burn in hell you bastards."


	9. Home Sweet Home

After the cops picked up Tim and I when we were twelve, I never thought I would ever have respect for them again. They picked us up disturbing the public. We were running around a fountain. Detective Michaels was working his ass off to find Pony. He was one cop I could respect. Soda, the gang and I had all appeared on the news, beginning the kidnappers to bring him back, and not to hurt him. The thing was time had to move on. So did we, I couldn't sit and mope. I had to work, I couldn't loose Soda. It seemed like Tulsa was starting to let go too. I mean sure all the stores had his picture in the windows, the schools too.

It wasn't until today where I got the first signs of Tulsa really letting go. Children were back out on the streets and in the parks. I guess people couldn't live in fear forever. Our door still remained locked. Soda was coming less scared to be alone. He had gone back to work, but no longer opened or closed the place alone. I pushed the front door open.

"Hey, Sodapop."

He turned around and grinned at me. "I made some normal dinner."

I smiled slightly. He had picked up on my strange eating habits, or well lack of. I told him yesterday I just couldn't stomach the weirdness of his creations. "Thanks, but I ain't that hungry today."

Soda scooted up to the couch with me. "You never are. Darry you have to eat. You will disappear when you turn side ways."

I laughed, I wanted to tell him about how I puked almost every time I ate while they were gone. It was a combination of that and the fact that the smallest thing felt like a brick in my stomach weighing me down until it came back up. I didn't, I took my hand and rubbed circles on the back of his hair. "Where is everybody?" I asked noticing for the first time that night that everyone was gone.

"Steve is at his house. Johnny said he really needed to go home. Two-Bit and Dally are at Buck's."

"Guess it's me an you for a while." I felt Soda nod his head.

"I saw the toughest car today at work. It was a Cadillac. I got to change the oil. Man, we need to get one of those."

"We, hardly got the money for truck."

"I bet the Cadillac doesn't need as much maintenance as the truck."

"I don't really see myself driving a Cadillac. No matter what, I'm still a truck kind of guy."

"Why a truck?" Soda asked. He was looking at me like I had about four heads.

"A truck is more practical. It's big and powerful." I said.

Soda was about to say something but aloud knock interrupted him. Soda's eyes went to the door. He looked like he wanted to make a run for it. Instead he reached into his pocket and flipped open a knife. "That's not necessary. Who is it?" I hollered.



"The boogieman"

"Might as well be, you already scare little kids, Tim." Soda grinned. I moved to open the door. He flipped his knife close.

"Lock it behind you Curly." I said.

Tim reached into a grocery bag. "Here, Darry got something for you."

He handed me a beer. "Thanks. You came this way to hand me a beer?" I set the beer on the coffee table.

"Just thought we'd stop by and see how you guys were holding up?"

Many people feared Tim, many others figured him to be a common hood. Which in many ways he was. Tim was actually a good guy when it came down to it. He's do anything for his little brothers and sister, and his own kind, greasers. Ironically he we used to be pretty good friend back in the day. Then Dally came along, and I got on varsity football freshman year. I shrugged, "We're holding up okay."

"Did you mirror break, Curtis?" Tim asked. "Dallas said you looked like hell, but you look like a holocausts victim."

"He doesn't eat." Soda said.

I shot him the best. You better keep your mouth shut look, I had.

"it's been almost three months. Pony"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed jumping from the couch. "Don't finish that sentence. Don't you ever let me hear you finish that sentence."

"Darry, don't scream at me man. You need to listen, hell even Dally's almost worried about you. Social Services ain't going to let you take care of him. You look like hell. For all we know Pony

"I said shut up!" I wasn't thinking anymore. I grabbed the beer bottled off the coffee table and flung it across the room. Tim just dodged it. It hit the wall and shattered everywhere.

Tim glared at me. I could tell he was using every ounce of will power he had not to come after me. "I hope to God, no social service members turn up at the door tomorrow. You're a mess."

* * *

I had realized something; Tim was right. Pony may have been gone, but I had to keep things moving. I couldn't bring myself to look at Tim again. I wasn't about to apologize to Tim, and I couldn't make myself pretend like nothing is going on. I just went to work and came home. I sat across the table watching Sodapop as he attempted to do his math.



He put his pencil down. "My manager told me, when ever I was ready to go full time." Soda paused. "He'd let me."

I put the cash for the electric bill in an envelope. "You tell your manager you can go full time as soon as summer starts."

Soda sighed with frustration. "I want to help you. Let's face it; I ain't any good in school. It's just making things tense between us. You get fed up and so do I with my school work."

I rubbed my dirty left hand over my face. "Look Sodapop, you aren't dropping out of school. You're the one who is going to make it. You got an opportunity, just take it and work for it. I'd rather have you doing math problems that you hate, than busting your back roofing houses. So you are going to graduate. I don't want to hear any more of this dropping out crap. You savvy?"

He looked at me half heartedly. "I savvy."

"Good, I'm going to shower. Think you can have that done by the time I'm out?"

"I'll try." He mumbled.

I turned the water on and waited for it to get hot. Soda just didn't get it. We were all we had, and one of us had to become something. It wasn't going to be me. I pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it a side. I stood back as far from the mirror as I could. I wore the shirts I used to rumble in. The ones that were supposed to show off my muscles, they now hung off me like grapes on a vine. "You do look like shit." My skin was pulling tight against my muscles, but not in a healthy way. My eyes looked sunken in . I closed my eyes and stepped into the steaming hot shower. I liked taking showers. It was the only time of the day, where I was fully awake and completely relaxed. No one bothered me when I was in here.

"Darry!" Soda banged on the door.

I rolled my eyes. I wanted to ignore him but he beat the door again. "Detective Michaels is on the phone!"

"I'm coming!" I shut the water off and wrapped a towel around my waste. I slid out of the bathroom. Now I realized why Mom always warned us to dry off completely when we were little. I hit the carpet in the living room and stumbled a little but. "It's Darry." I said into the receiver.

"Darry, we found him. In New Jersey."

"New Jersey? Is he alright? How did they find him? When is he coming home?" I almost forgot that I had a towel around my waist.

"He's fine. Unidentified caller tipped off the local police. Then after a neighbor reported a fight, they investigated and found Pony."

"When is he coming home? Do I need to get him?"



"He'll be taken to the Tulsa police station. We have him on a plane to Tulsa now. Just come to the station."

I couldn't speak, when I turned to tell Soda. "They found him!" Soda jumped into the air. He must of put two and two together. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, we have to go to the Police Department." I managed to say. I grabbed my keys off the table. "Let's go!"

Soda grinned. "Darry, I think you need to get dressed first."

* * *

"Hey little buddy." I shook Soda a little bit. He had fallen asleep about an hour ago using my leg as a cushion.

"Hmm?" He answered not fully waking up.

"I'm going to go get some coffee, you want anything?" He didn't give me a response. I got up and wondered down the hall. It was going on three am. I was about to fall over too. I expected the police station to be noisy and rowdy like there were in the afternoon. The hustle and bustle was over. In fact the station looked like one of those ghost towns that I saw in John Wayne movies. I half way expected a tumble weed to blow down the hallways.

"Darry?" Detective Michaels voice came from down the hall. I turned around. There he was. He looked about forty pounds lighter. His normally greased hair was fell foreword into his face causing his eyes to peak out. He looked like a lost sheep that wondered away from the heard. Pony took off running toward me. He collided into me with what seemed like little force.

"Oh, God." I hugged him so hard. I was lifting him off his feet.

"I didn't think I'd see you again!" Pony made an attempt not to cry.

"I thought I lost you." I was never going to let this kid leave my line of sight again.

"Soda, they took Soda some place. I think they"

I looked at my baby brother's expression. I couldn't tell if it was overly joy, or the expression of someone who had just seen the dead rise from the graves. I turned around to see Soda. He must have heard us. It was the first time that I actually saw him smile, since I found him.

"You going to give me a hug or stand there?" Soda asked bemused. He extended his arms, but I didn't know why because tackled him to the ground in a hug. I laughed at the twp of them. They both were a little crazy in the head if you asked me. "Look Pony, I'm not the only bawl baby."

I wiped my face with my hand. "You getting mouthy, Sodapop." I hauled them both up off the floor and hugged them.



"Go home, guys." He looked at Ponyboy. "We'll be by to talk to you tomorrow." Detective Michaels said.

I took my arm from around Soda. "Thank you." I extended my hand to him.

"Come on you two. Let's go home." We headed home. I was half expecting the entire gang to be there but they weren't. We had called them from the station. I directed Pony by his shoulders down the hall. He sat lazily on his bed. I probably should have made him take a shower, and do the usual bedtime routine, but he had been through enough. Who cares if he missed washing his face and brushing his teeth. I threw him a clean shirt and a pair of sweats.

He put the clean t shirt on and fell back on his bed. "Wait a second little man. You still have your shoes on." I sat on the edge of the bed, and pulled off one filthy converse. He held his other foot up for me to take the other one off. "Good night , kiddo."

Pony's eyes shot open. "NO!" He screamed. He sat up in bed grabbing my forearm. "You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the floor." He jumped out of bed.

"I'll pull the chair in here." Pony waited until I had a chair and blanket before going back to bed. I leaned forward and pushed the hair back from him eyes. "You're okay now, kiddo. You're home."


End file.
